The law
by HpSnape
Summary: Ten years after the defeat of Voldemort, the ministry release a new marriage law, in order to increase the magical population. What will happen when an older 'insufferable know-it-all' and 'greasy dungeon bat' have to produce a child? Rated M for possible mature sexual scenes later in the story. (OOC Hermione and Snape)
1. Chapter 1- The Letter

Hi all! I reall appreciate you for clicking on this story. Hopefully, if i finish this, it should consist of 6 pages and around 5000 words- so a short story. I would really appreciate your feedback! I have not decided whether i am going to include scenes of a sexual nature, as i am not used to writing these sorts of things, but just in case i do, I have rated it M.

—

This would be the letter that would change Hermione's life forever. She was never satisfied with her life after Hogwarts ended. Her dream job at the ministry wasn't all it was cracked up to be, she didn't feel challenged, so when Headmistress McGonagall requested her to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at her old school, she marvelled at the opportunity. She was apprehensive about the whole 'cursed-to-leave-after-one-year' malarkey, but ten years down the line, Hermione supposed that the defeat of Voldemort must have sorted that out. Despite all this, her love life seemed to take the back seat. Her career was most important, and she supposed that the rest of her life would just fall into place, and to be completely honest with you, Hermione had just assumed she would marry Ron, have a few children with him, and all would be dandy. That was until she found him in bed with one of his adoring fans, who just happened to also be astonishingly beautiful, and ten years younger than her. It was this moment she vowed to herself that should would not go out looking for love, she would wait for her opportunity to arise, and when it does, she'll grasp it with both hands.

 _However, she did not think that the thing that she would grasp with both hands, deciding her future, was a letter from the Ministry._

 _Dear sir/Madam,_

 _This letter is to inform you of a new legislation that was instated on the 1st of January, 2008. The 'Enlargement of Magical Population Act' is to ensure that the magical population is increased due to the decline of magical infants, caused by the war of 1998._

 _This act applies to witches and wizards aged between 18 and 50. Pre-existing couples must still abide by this legislation, wherein, they must marry within one year and must produce at least one child within 5 years. Those who are not already paired, must find a spouse within a month, and married within a year. At least one child should be produced within 5 years. Those without a pair that cannot find a potential spouse within a month will be given a pair by the ministry. These pairs do not need to marry if they do not wish, however, they must conceive a child within 5 weeks._

 _All eligible couples must visit their local mediwitch, for fertility check-ups. If, after five years, any couples wish to terminate the marriage, they may so, providing at least one child has been produced._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Ms Cynthia Blackwood, Head of magical population growth_

—

There were very few things that made Severus Snape wish he were born only a few years earlier, however, the letter in his hand only ignited this desire. Two years. Only two years older, then he could've avoided this nonsense. He is way too old now to be a father, he's already got a somewhat comfortable life. With Voldemort defeated, and Dumbledore's death, he could teach at Hogwarts with absolutely no masters to obey to, and no unbreakable vows to try to avoid.

He's definitely too old to marry someone. He could just wait it out for a month, the ministry can choose him a suitable partner, he can knock her up, and then get on with the rest of his life. Simple. Hopefully.

—

She definitely doesn't want to marry someone. She could just wait it out for a month, the ministry can choose her a suitable partner, she can get pregnant, and then get on with the rest of her life. Simple. Hopefully.

But a child. She had to be responsible for a whole, vulnerable life. If she doesn't get married, she might have to look after the baby on her own. No, she'll have to write some rules for her partner to abide to, something like:

 _1: He must assist with parental duties such as changing nappies, and feeding._

 _2: Preferably have a job to support the baby._

 _3: Or could he be filthy rich— maybe not, maybe remove this one later.._

Okay, so the waiting game it is, a month isn't that bad, compared to having to marry someone for 5 years.


	2. Chapter 2- The Results

Without much notice, a month had passed. She had almost forgotten that sometime this week, her life would drastically change. She had received a few invitations of marriage by a couple of acquaintances from Hogwarts, some were quite unexpected. Only a couple of days after the ministry's letter was released, she received two invitations: Oliver Wood, and Fred Weasley. She tried to imagine a life with both Wood and Weasley, but they both just didn't seem right. Within the space of a month she had received 6 more from people she really didn't expect: Neville Longbottom, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Remus Lupin, and Colin Creevey. She had absolutely no idea why the Malfoy's or Goyle wanted to marry her, seeing as their view on her blood status are somewhat— controversial, she could not even imagine to have to sleep with Neville, Remus or Colin, so she knew her decision to wait it out would be the best idea. Hopefully she'll get a decent bloke. After all she does have to sleep with him.

—

Around two days had passed when she received the dreaded letter. This letter held the name of a man that would be the father to her children, the man she would have to sleep with for 5 weeks. What if he's a stupidly dumb person with absolutely no common sense whatsoever? What if she's unable to get pregnant in 5 weeks? Would the ministry give an extension? Oh god— that sounds awful.

She ran her fingers over the official Ministry seal. The letter inside wasn't bulky or heavy, she wondered if it would only contain a name or the life story of the man— Stop, you're worrying. Just get it over and done with. She sealed her eyes shut, just as the letter was, tightly concealed. She ripped the envelope open and forced her eyes to separate. Utter shock. She did not expect this. He would most likely not go through with this. She was just an 'insufferable know-it-all' to him. He probably didn't even find her attractive, although she thought she had changed quite a lot in ten years. She wasn't as stick-thin as she was when she was a teenager. She did a lot more exercising, and eating the right foods. As a result, she had more of an athletic build, nothing crazy, just a few small abs and muscles in her thighs and biceps. Since eating more, she has put on a little more weight, which has made her breasts and bum a little more full, giving her more of an hourglass body shape, however it was more subtle— she was certainly not curvy at all, but she had curves in the right places. Her hair wasn't as wild, she had finally found some beauty charms that actually worked in taming her hair, and her face was fairly symmetrical. She viewed herself as average looking. Not overly attractive, but at the same time, not overly unattractive.

 _Severus Snape, 49_

 _Potion's master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

She supposed he wasn't entirely unattractive. He must be quite strong to move those cauldrons. And ignoring the sometimes oily hair and large nose, his face was fairly nice too. However, she had never actually talked to him, although they were co-workers, she didn't now whether he was funny or witty, or even interesting to talk to. At least he is highly intelligent, one thing she'd hate for her children is that they would be surrounded by idiots.

—

Severus Snape had lived his life as if, within the next few days, he wouldn't have to meet the woman that would give birth to his children. He was never one to worry over silly little things like a bit of mail, but this one seemed a little harder to open. Long fingers caressed the letters that made up his name, then without turning the envelope, he reached down to the seal and pulled it open. Removing the letter within, he flipped the paper to reveal the name that would bear his child.

 _Hermione Granger, 29_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Well, he did not expect this. The insufferable know-it-all. Intelligent, fairly attractive. He honestly didn't see this coming, but he supposed it wasn't all bad. They both lived at hogwarts, so no one would have to relocate, she could just come to him, do the deed, and then she could just return to her rooms. Simple.

He was going to need to send her an invitation to discuss any terms. He knew fully well that Hermione Granger would probably already have too many terms, so he would just agree to hers as they are probably very logical.

—

Hermione was in the middle of writing a letter to her old professor, when a beak tapped on the window. She placed her white quill on her desk and released the latch on the window to allow the owl to swoop in. She untied the parchment from the bird's leg, and found a small treat to feed the eagerly awaiting owl, and watched as it silently flew out of her study. Unrolling the parchment in her hand, she read:

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I assume you have received the letter regarding our arrangement._

 _This is a letter to invite you to my rooms tonight at 7pm for us to discuss terms._

 _I will organise dinner. Please send an owl to confirm._

Well, so much for the invitation she just wrote. Hermione proceeded to grasp a blank piece of parchment and wrote a quick reply to confirm the evening. She didn't not have her own owl— she should probably get one of those, might make life a little easier— so she wrapped her burgundy teaching robes around her shoulders, and left for the owlery.

Once she arrived at the owlery, she approached the closest owl. A barn owl, mostly brown, with occasional white spots dotted around its torso. When she stepped closer with her arm outstretched, the owl lifted its leg so that she could tie the roll of parchment around it. Once she had safely secured the letter, she scratched the back its ear, and it flew out of the nearest opening.

—

Wow guys! I can't believe this has had as much attention as it did! I appreciate every person who's favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I am not very experienced with writing, so i am sorry for any grammatical errors throughout. I do not have a schedule of release for these chapters, as i have absolutely no idea when i will write (today i felt very eager to write, so you have a new chapter). However, saying that, i will try to upload as often as i can, and hopefully i will complete the whole story by the time i re-start college!


	3. Chapter 3- Dinner

7pm rolled around, and hermione normally didn't care what she looked like, so she thought she'd make a small effort. After all, technically their arrangement starts today. Just in case anything did happen, she put on one of her only pairs of 'sexy' underwear. The bra and thong was a matching set of black lace, which were slightly see-through, so the redness of her nipples peeked through. She decided to choose a dress that she sometimes wore to teach in, however she adjusted it a little. The dress was black, with grey panelling at the front and back, to give the illusion that her waist was smaller, and her chest and bum were bigger. She altered the neckline, to make it a bit more revealing, and she also made the skirt shorter, so it sat just above her knees. She didn't usually wear makeup, except a bit of mascara and a nude coloured lipstick, however, today she used a small amount of concealer to hide any blemishes and her dark circles. Lastly, she charmed her hair so that the curls were more defined, and less frizzy, and left it so that it would cascade down her back.

Once she was completely ready, she picked up the parchment containing her terms, and proceeded to walk to the dungeons.

Severus hated to 'dress up' for special occasions, so he decided to wear his teaching robes, without the robes. He wore his black trousers, and white button-up shirt, with his dragon hide boots. Before getting changed, he made sure to have a quick shower, to rid him of the oil in his hair— which came from bending over a cauldron all day, he was actually a very hygienic person. After turning the water on— he preferred it more cold than warm— he grabbed his homemade shampoo made of sandalwood and jasmine and lathered it all over his long hair, making sure all the oils had disappeared.

After his shower, he dressed into his teaching robes and brushed his slightly damp hair back, and finished off with a spritz of cologne

Not long after this, a quiet knock came from the door.

Hermione walked up to the door. She felt a slight chill, however, she had an inkling that the chill was due to her apprehension, and not because of the cold. She drew in a short breath to ready herself, then raised her hand in order to knock on the large wooden door. She tapped her knuckles against the wood lighter than she anticipated, she wanted to make a confident first impression— maybe he won't notice.

It felt like a few minutes had passed— maybe he didn't hear her. Just as she was about to knock again, the door swung open and a deep voice called out, " _Enter_." She tried to suppress the shudder that flooded through her body, teasing almost— arousing? Hermione took another breath and proceeded into the man's rooms.

She was surprised by the relaxed nature of her former professor. He seemed almost naked without his robes on— _not as naked as you're gunna get him_. Very inappropriate images of him raced through her mind, and she could hardly suppress a sudden intake of breath—

" _Miss Granger— Everything quite alright?"_ He looked directly into her eyes, not meaning to use legillimens on her, but as soon as he saw a naked him flitting around, he really couldn't suppress a smirk.

" _Huh?— oh! Oh, yeah uh, just fine._ " She absolutely berated herself for letting her mind run, however when she noticed the smirk directed towards her, she felt as though she was missing something.

" _Well, are you just going to loiter outside of my rooms, or are you coming in? I would hate for the cold to drift in."_ He just knew he was going to enjoy these next few weeks, she looked absolutely delectable, and it seemed as though she didn't mind him either.

— _you idiot now he thinks you're a mess. Compose yourself. Breathe._

" _Thank you for inviting me. May I have a seat?"_ Severus nodded his head toward the closest sofa. Dark grey, enough to seat two people, but she assumed it would be just for her, " _I have a small list of terms that I would like for you to look over, if that's okay with you?"_ Hermione proceeded to make herself comfortable on the small sofa, folding her left leg over the right, then slid the— rather long piece of parchment for a _small list_ — onto the table, directing her old professor to look over.

He grabbed the list with his delicately long fingers— _what wonders those could do later_ — a choke escaped from her mouth from that out-of-character thought, which she tried to cover up with a cough, but kinda just came out in a weird sort of 'squeak' noise— _so much for looking confident._

As his eyes scanned down the parchment, another smirk arose from his lips and encased her eyes with his,

" _I am sure I can provide all of these, however I am unsure about the third term. I am unsure whether you could consider me as 'filthy rich' however, I should be able to provide for you and the child comfortably."_ A crimson blush spread all over her face. Of course she forgot to take that one off.

" _Oh god— I'm so sorry. Obviously I should have removed that one. Although I am grateful that you can agree to the rest."_

" _I assumed as much. Well now that is sorted, should we get on with our arrangement?"_

" _W—what?_ " Another cough escaped her mouth, did he really want to get on with it now?

" _Dinner? Is that not what we arranged? Why, what were you thinking?"_ Such a devious smirk grew on his face, he loved to tease her. He just wondered how far that blush goes.

" _Oh, uh nothing. Dinner. Yes, lets have dinner"_

When they had both finished their stunning meal of beef wellington with pan fried potatoes and veg— seriously she could definitely get used to this.— they decided to go back to the sofas, with a bottle of white wine.

About an hour had passed and the second bottle of wine was opened, they started talking about their actual arrangement.

" _So.. about the whole 'sex' thing,"_ evidently she had a far less tolerance for wine intake. She was very drunk. Severus cocked his eye brows, only a moment ago they were talking about arithmancy, however, he was very intrigued by the new topic.

" _Do you have a question, Miss Granger?"_ He loved to be a tease, he just couldn't wait to see what's underneath that intriguing dress of hers.

" _Mmm? Oh Yeah, when we gunna do it?_ " She's too far gone now, there's no going back. No one can save her now.

" _Hmm.. how about now?_ " And without hesitation he reached for her face and touched his lips to hers.

It started off simple, slow, hesitant, but Hermione pushed him on a little, deepening the kiss. But instead of pulling away, Severus let go of her face and out his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. For a moment, Hermione nearly forgot everything. He looped her arms around his neck and held him a bit closer. Severus deepened the kiss even more, and Hermione's mind slipped for a moment to think of how different he was when he was like this. He seemed so stern and dark, without the ability to love or be tender, but here he was holding her, and kissing full of need and desire.

But then it changed course and reminded her that just a few years ago that she was kissing a different guy, the same one who said he'd love her forever. The same one who cheated on her for another woman.

She refused to think on it, she told the voice to shut up and kissed Severus just a little deeper, causing him to fall backward against the arm of the sofa, taking her along with him.

"Hermione," He said against her lips after a moment. She nodded, kissed him again, making him whimper a bit. This time it was her turn to smirk, having not think a sound could come from the man beneath her, and put her fingers in his hair, forgetting all about anyone and anything else until her brain demanded oxygen.

They each took a deep lungful of air, catching their breath, smiling with their foreheads pressed together.

"Bedroom. Now" He panted between each word, the lack of oxygen and the alcohol wearing off. Without much effort he lifted Hermione into the air, she let out a small giggle. Still peppering kisses on any piece of skin he could find.

Eventually he found his way to his bedroom and placed Hermione onto the bed. She stood upright, and looked into his eyes. Slowly, she started to unbutton his shirt. The frustration must've shown on her face, mid way through unbuttoning, as with a flick of his wand, they were all undone, and he allowed her to push the white material off his shoulders— _honestly, who has that many buttons?_

Severus bent forward before she could take a look at his chest, and started to kiss her again. He wrapped his arms round her back and began to unzip her dress. As if she was a present, waiting to be unwrapped. Her outfit slid down her body, as she stepped out of it once it reached the floor. Severus took a step back to admire the beauty stood before him, clad only in black lace. Her nipples peeking through.

"Merlin woman." He breathed, he was glad to start a family with the witch before him.

Hermione placed her hand on his bare chest and pushed him onto the bed, once again, leaning over to steal another kiss, as soon as it started to deepen, she lifted her leg over him, to straddle his thighs, noticing his straining member against her stomach. He reached around her back once again, to unclassified the hook, that would release two, beautiful globes of flesh, the perfect size to fit in his palms, pinching and rolling the pink nubs at the end.

In a desperate attempt to cure the ache low in her abdomen, she tugged at the belt looped around his trousers, and pulled them down to his knees, allowing him to kick them onto the floor, followed by his black pants, which freed his glorious member. Slightly thicker than average, she knew that the night was going to be a good one.

After both their climaxes started to fall, they panted, sweat glistening over their bodies. A tangle of legs and arms covered the bed, along with abandoned items of clothing.

She smiled to herself as she looked over to the already sleeping man beside her. She couldn't wait for the next 5 weeks.

thank you again so much, i have no words to describe how happy i am to see the reviews and follows etc! I have never written anything remotely "sexy" so hopefully it is okay? I took inspiration from a few other fanfics for the kissing scene, because i had no idea how to describe people touching lips? Haha! Anyway, i hope you enjoyed chapter three! Much love x


	4. Chapter 4- Doctor Visit

The light flooded through through the window as morning crept up. Hermione stirred, trying to stifle a yawn. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. Peeling her eyes open, she wondered where she was, with the distinct smell of sandalwood on her pillow, she remembered the incredible night she had. She didn't expect it to happen so soon, but with the alcohol— God. The alcohol. Just thinking about it pulled the ache to the forefront of her mind, throbbing, taunting her. She had to find a hangover potion. He must have some. She turned over to look at the man, to only realise that he wasn't there. He must've woken up already. She supposed she should start to wake as well, so she dragged herself out of the warm covers, and tried to find all her clothes, strewn across the floor.

After getter dressed, smoothed her hair a little, and splashed her face with water, she walked through the door leading to the sitting room. She didn't look awful, but it looked obvious that she had worn it the night before. She spied the silhouette of the man sitting on the same sofa that started the whole night off.

" _You're finally awake. There's some hangover potion and water over there for you. You were out like a log— as the muggles say_." Said Severus.

" _Thank you_." Said hermione. She walked towards the potion and downed it, feeling the instant relief. The throbbing receding, she could finally concentrate on her surroundings. She found herself walking towards the sofa, and sat beside him.

" _We need to sort certain days to— abide by the arrangement. I suggest twice a week?"_ Severus said. " _Wednesday and Saturday?"_

A week had passed since that night and the had met again on the nearest Wednesday. The night had gone nearly the same, except there was less wine, and more sleeping. She liked it like that, she liked not having to take a hangover potion every time.

Today was the day when Hermione had to go to the mediwitch to attend her first check up. She knew it was definitely too early for anything to happen, but the ministry sent another letter informing her that she hadn't gone yet, so she just decided to go.

Hermione took the short walk outside of hogwarts' grounds, so that she could apparate to St Mungo's. Once she made it to the hospital, she made her way up to the reception desk.

" _Uh, hi. I'm here for a check up_." Said Hermione.

" _State your name and age, please_." Said the brunette lady behind the desk.

" _Hermione Jane Granger, 29."_

" _Okay, please find a seat, someone will be with you in a moment._ "

Hermione found a seat nearest the desk. The hospital seemed quite empty, seeing as this whole baby thing is compulsory. There was mostly women, however a few men, which she supposed were their partners— husbands?— sat beside them.

" _Hermione Granger_?" About 10 minutes had passed, when a nurse called her name, and beckoned her into a room.

The nurse was male, had dark brown hair, and was wearing a white uniform. He pointed toward a seat, indicating Hermione to take a seat.

" _So, my records tell me that you're paired up with Master Severus Snape. Is this correct?_ " Hermione gave a small nod, to confirm.

" _Perfect. Let's get started then. First, I will need to take your height and weight. I will check your ear, nose and throat, then finally, I will do a quick ultrasound, just in case. Have you had intercourse with your pair yet?"_ The nurse said.

" _Yes. Wednesday and Sunday."_

The nurse proceeded to write down her weight, and height. Then indicated her to sit on the examination table. After this, he checked her ears, nose and mouth.

" _Could you please lie flat on your back please? I will start the ultrasound now."_

After Hermione was flat on her back, the nurse waved his wand over her abdomen, running a series of tests throughout. She did not know what a positive ultrasound would look like, but she seemed that the fact that the image was completely black indicated that she wasn't pregnant yet. She guessed this, since it had only been a week, however, she wondered what it would look like if she were pregnant, seeing as it would be like a week at most.

" _Well you probably guessed. You are not pregnant, as of yet. I will give you a fertility potion, with will last a week, so if you come here every Thursday, then I can top you up. You're free to go_."

" _Thank you._ " She took the potion that the nurse had handed her, and placed it in her bag. She would take it when she got back to Hogwarts.

Severus knew she had gone to St Mungo's today. He was certain that she hadn't already gotten pregnant, but its better to get checked.

He wondered if he could brew his own fertility potion. He could make it more effective, last longer. He decided that this was going to be his task for today.

He started off by looking at the original recipe, then he started to experiment with simple things like swapping ingredients out with more potent ones. After a few attempts he seemed to get a little closer to the perfect potion.

A few hours and passed and finally, he had made the perfect potion. It is now more effective, and will last longer. As soon as she got back he would give this to her, and she could take it as soon as possible.

When Hermione finally got back to Hogwarts, she went straight to Severus' office. She knocked on the large wooden door, and waited for him to open it.

When the door opened, she walked through and immediately saw the beautiful man before her. He was in his teaching roes again, but she could just see his muscles protruding through the fabric.

" _Ah, I was wondering when you would get back. I have brewed you a better version of the fertility potion, if you have not ready taken the hospital one?_ " Severus spoke.

" _Oh thank you! You really didn't have to. Where is it? I'll take it now._ " Said Hermione

Severus handed her the bottle. The blue liquid looked almost iridescent in the light. She unstoppered it and downed the whole thing. It tasted very bitter. It wasn't awful, but she didn't want to taste it again.

" _Well, I guess this means I'm super fertile now."_

guys I'm so sorry about this chapter length. I was really struggling with what to write. My creative juices weren't flowing today, so its a bit bland. I appreciate all of the new followers and everyone who's commented! I love getting feedback, so please feel free to send some constructive criticism my way! I know fully well, that i have not got the most flashy vocab or the best grammar, so very bit of feedback helps! Thank you so much x


	5. Chapter 5- Dough

Two weeks left. It's crazy to think that three weeks have already passed. Three weeks filled with wonderful, amazing sex with an equally wonderful, amazing man. She thought at the beginning of this, that they would just have an artificial relationship for their eventual child, and she thought she were fine with this. However, after spending three intimate weeks with Severus Snape, she knew she wanted something more. She was definitely falling for him— not love, quite yet, but there is something significant. She noticed he showed his witty side a lot more around her, and she could decipher his mood by just how his eyes looked, which allowed her to understand him so much more. Small things like, knowing how he liked his tea, what his favourite colour was, and what job he would have if he weren't a teacher— milk, two sugars, surprisingly. Navy blue. A potioneer for his own apothecary. She liked to just be with him. Not just being intimate, but she liked to have intelligent conversations with him, she liked to talk about the most mundane things in the world, to the most mesmerising. She thought of him most mornings, and nights, and she planned everything when they had to abide by their arrangement, but she enjoyed it. She loved the fact that they would make dinner, and then let things flow naturally. There were hardly any awkward silences. There were silences, but they just weren't awkward, they were comfortable, welcome.

Hermione was started to get ready for her night with Severus, tonight he was coming to her rooms, so she was going to be organising dinner. She decided to cook before whetting changed, so she didn't spoil her outfit. Tonight, she wanted to try let Severus to try something new, so start started to prepare the ingredients for pizza. She was amazed how pizza hadn't found its way into Wizarding culture, so when he told her that he'd never tried it, she was determined to make him enjoy every slice.

She started to make the base, by putting flour, yeast and salt in a large plastic bowl. She then made a small well in the powder with her index finger, and poured water in the middle. After completing the dough, she left it to rise underneath a warm towel.

Next, she made the sauce. She lined her ingredients up in front of her: passata, basil, crushed garlic. She placed these into a bowl whilst she rolled out the dough. She sprinkled flour onto the counter and gave the dough a quick knead, then split it into two equal balls. She then rolled out each ball until they were perfectly round, and the right thickness. After this, she put the sauce on top on the dough, leaving the edges untouched, so that the crusts would become golden. After adding the sauce, she sprinkled cheese all over, then sliced up some tomatoes and placed them on top of the cheese. She quickly drizzled olive oil and some extra seasoning to the top of the pizza, then placed both in the oven.

Most of her friends criticised her about how she cooked the 'muggle' way, however, she enjoyed cooking, so she didn't mind much. Something about it just soothed her. She could let her frustrations out whist chopping or kneading, and the outcome is a delicious meal.

Whilst the food was cooking, she had enough time to get herself ready. Tonight, she chose a simple black dress made of lace, and had a low back line, allowing a small suggestion that she was lacking certain undergarments. The skirt was just higher than the middle of her thigh, which allowed her to show off her legs a little. By far, her favourite features were her legs and her back, something about them were so sexual, without being too forward. It had a lot of meaning, a feeling of want, desire.

Her make up, was yet again, simple. Mascara, concealer, nude lipstick. She did not need a lot of make up, however, she liked to accentuate certain features. Her eyes are suddenly more awake, and interesting. No longer brown, but almost golden. Her lips, more full, more— kissable. She loved the feeling that makeup give her. It makes her feel more confident, more beautiful. It was most definitely for her. She loved when she can look into a mirror and enjoy what she sees rather than criticise blemish, after imperfect. However, she knew that her makeup didn't define her.

After placing the sliced pizza on the table, and poured the last glass of wine, she heard a knock at the door. She made sure everything was double checked, then hastily allowed her dinner date to enter. Severus smiled at Hermione—a very rare occasion, indeed.

" _Dinner smells divine, and must I say, you look delicious."_ Severus said, eyes full of lust. Hermione looked up to him through her eyelashes and bit her lip. She always did that when she got a compliment, she never knew what to do in these situations.

" _Thank you, I made pizza! We should start to eat, whilst its hot._ " Hermione said.

They both found their seats and began to eat. Severus grabbed his knife and fork and sliced his food into small bite-size pieces, and before his food reached his lip, he saw the way Hermione had tucked in. Hermione grabbed a large slice of pizza in her hand and took an equally large bite, at this, Severus raised his eyebrow, his lips pulling up into an intrigued smirk.

" _Such elegance_." He drawled. Hermione quickly swallowed what was in her mouth.

" _This_ ," pointing at the pizza in her hand," _is how you eat pizza. Go on, try it_!" She smiled almost menacingly, he grimaced.

He held the slice of pizza in his hands and looked at it as if he was about to have a stern 'talking to' the pizza. He apprehensively took a bit from the corner, and tried to mask his enjoyment. His grimaced, but she knew him well enough, that his eyes deceived him.

 _"I know you love it._ " She joked.

" _Love is a strong word, Miss Granger."_ Severus said

After they finished their pizza, and a few glasses of wine, they decided to go into her bedroom. And after a long session in bed, they both fell straight to sleep, the exhaustion from their previous activities completely shattering them.

A thought arose in Hermione's head. _Only three more dinners with Severus._

 **Right! We're nearing the end of our little story! I appreciate all of your paitience etc with my naff writing, but hopefully its worth the read! I'm sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, but the only excuse i have is that i just wasn't in the mood. And the whole of today, I didn't write a thing. So here i am, at midnight writing a chapter for you guys, because i am so happy that people actually enjoy what comes out of my brain! Haha. Hopefully i'll upload the last chapter (eek!) tomorrow, however it is my sister's birthday, so it might be a late one! Much love ! (Also i am very sorry this chapter is basically all about pizza, obviously i am a little hungry!)**


	6. Chapter 6- Breakfast

It's so surprising how fast 5 weeks fly past. She truly felt so much closer to a man she never thought could show such subtle forms of affection, simple gestures like pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, when it fell in front of her face, stroking her hands or cheek with his thumb. It's such a small, yet significant gesture, that it always makes her feel warm inside. She knew for definite that she was on the way towards falling for the man that was sleeping beside her. He looked so vulnerable beside her. He no longer had the scowl upon his face, his face looked smooth, calm. His lips were no longer firmly shut, but they were full, slightly parted, so she could see the light breaths against the pillow.

"Staring is very rude, Miss Granger." He said, with his eyes still half closed, his lips tugged upwards to show a genuine smile.

The moment was very quick, but she felt herself lunge forward and place her lips upon his, brushing her tongue gently against his bottom lip, requesting entrance.

—

Before she knew it, she was straddling him, and got carried away. She didn't intend for it to get so far, but she wanted to taste the smile that was formed by his lips.

"Mmm. I wouldn't mind that wake up call again." He said.

"Of course you wouldn't." She said, with a smirk tugging at her lips.

Hermione reluctantly got out of bed, and pulled on one of Severus' shirts, fit to her size, over her head, and walked towards the kitchen. She made them both a cup of tea and two slices of toast, and brought them back to the bed, where they sat in near silence, and enjoyed their small breakfast.

"I've got my last doctor's appointment in a couple of hours." Hermione stated.

"Indeed. Would you like my company?" Severus asked.

"That would be nice." Said Hermione.

—

"Miss Granger, we're going to be late! You're going to the doctors not a fashion show." He said trying to suppress a scowl. He really didn't have the patience for this.

Stumbling into the room, whilst trying to get her boot on, "Oh, calm down will you? I'm ready." She said with an exasperated sigh.

Severus Snape's face was an almost picture-perfect moment. He really did appreciate the view. Hermione was wearing a burgundy knitted jumper, which was tucked into black skinny jeans. Small black ankle boots upon her feet, with grey woollen socks peeking just above. Her hair was draped down her back, her curls defined with one of the new products she purchased. And finally, her sun-kissed, freckled face hiding beneath the curls. Plump lips, small nose, slightly flushed cheeks, and her soft eyelashes downcast. Enveloping the honey coloured eyes he knew that were within.

"Look at me.", he murmured. Her eyes rose to meet his. For a moment, he thought he saw her face flush even more, "you are absolutely beautiful." This was accompanied by a genuine smile, one he usually doesn't get to practise often. He liked the feeling.

"We're going to be late." She squeaked, betraying her thought process of ditching the appointment entirely. A smirk crept onto Severus' lips.

"We're going to be late." She said more clearly. She will not be intimidated by this man. This wonderful man.

—

"Well, it's safe to say that you are pregnant! I'd say around two weeks. Congratulations!" Said the Nurse.

Hermione looked up to Severus, who was looking at the ultrasound. His proud eyes scanning their unborn child. A small smile grew on her face. She knew he would look after her and their child, even if their relationship didn't progress, and she was grateful. If their child could be half as intelligent, half as brave, half as beautiful as Severus Snape, then they were a lucky person. She could just imagine a little Severus running around their house. A head full of black, curly hair, intelligent as anything, and a powerful magical core. Strong, and full of wisdom, in spite of their young age, with a constant thirst for knowledge, just like their their mother. She would be happy for that future, with Severus.

"Mine." He whispered. Barely inaudible. As soon as he saw that little blob, he knew that they were both exactly what he wanted. He enveloped her with his large arms. Unspoken words were understood between them.

"Looks like no more wine for you." He teased, a smooth chuckle caressed his vocal chords. A giggle from the woman in the bed, she playfully swatted the man's arm. A strong desire for this man had washed over her as soon as contact was made. This man will be the one.

—

 **A/N: Right guys! It's finished! I have updated the last chapter (finally) as people thought it was a little rushed. I hope this is okay? I am by no means a writer, but I enjoy reading fanfics so I hope this might have ticked some of your fic reading fantasies! I know that both of the characters are very OOC, but it had to be done in order to get the story done in a short amount of time. Again. I really hope you liked it 3**


End file.
